Not Your Fault
by Phenon
Summary: Cyberpunk AU (O algo así) de Héroes Del Olimpo. Jason es un chico de los barrios bajos al cual la vida le cambiará cuando conozca a un grupo de gente de la gran ciudad.
1. Capítulo 1

Jason siempre había sido un chico responsable. Sí, todo el mundo en el barrio le conocía porque era como "el líder" de su grupo de amigos; todos querían ir con él, pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con todas las responsabilidades y esas cosas, por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para salir a socializar con sus amigos. Y realmente este grupo de amigos se basaba en tres personas: Reyna, Gwen y Dakota. A lo mejor esa era la razón por la que rara vez le apetecía salir de casa.

Cuando salía con ellos, Gwen y Dakota se pasaban el día tonteando (por mucho que lo negaran, Jason sabía que tenían algo) y eso le dejaba sólo con Reyna, con la que no es que se llevara mal, pero a veces podía llegar a ser… aburrida. A parte, a pesar de que él no solía darse cuenta de esas cosas, sospechaba que le gustaba a ella desde que se conocieron. Y Jason nunca había tenido una novia, no sabía cómo hablar de esas cosas y, aunque pareciera absurdo en un chico como él, aquello le ponía de lo más nervioso.

Por alguna razón, le costaba incluirse en los grupos. Estaba bien que todo el mundo le conociera, pero le conocían por quién era él mismo, no por la gente con la que iba y eso era lo que no le gustaba. A veces, simplemente quería sentirse uno más y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

En su grupo de amigos, era el punto gracioso (junto con Dakota, que siempre conseguía ser el alma de la fiesta), pero no se imaginaba que pudiera llegar a ser emocionalmente importante para ninguno de ellos. Y en realidad para nadie, porque aparte de esas personas, con poca gente más tenía trato aparte de con Frank y Hazel, sus vecinos.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que si salía había muchas posibilidades de acabar encontrándose con Octavio, y frenar los impulsos de estamparle la cabeza contra la acera cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil. Y Reyna probablemente le echaría la mayor bronca del universo si lo hiciera, por mucho que estuviera de acuerdo.

Eso significaba que cada vez que Jason quería salir y pasárselo bien, o al menos no sentirse del todo incómodo, tenían que ir a la ciudad. ¿Lo bueno? No se encontrarían a Octavio y había más cosas con las que entretenerse cuando Gwen y Dakota se ponían más dulces que el postre de la cena de Navidad. ¿Lo malo? Pasar el día allí le resultaba condenadamente caro.

Dakota, Gwen y Reyna eran de clase media y se podían permitir pasar en la ciudad al menos un día cada dos o tres semanas. Jason era de clase media-baja y estar un día entero allí suponía comer lo mínimo o llevarse comida de casa si el plan era ir a un salón recreativo o al cine. Y le resultaba odioso porque en más de una ocasión, sus amigos se habían ofrecido a pagarle alguna de las dos cosas y habían acabado haciéndolo, lo cual a él no le sentaba francamente bien. No quería resultar una molestia, o tal vez no quería sentirse débil (sobretodo siendo el cabecilla del grupo), y llegaba a irritarse mucho por aquellas cosas.

Aquel día era uno de esos días.

Era el cumpleaños de Dakota y la idea que había tenido era la de ir a celebrarlo a una bolera junto a una sala recreativa la cual, por supuesto, estaba llena de chavales de su edad pero mucho mejor vestidos; gente de clase media-alta y alta. Jason había ahorrado para poder jugar una partida pero cuando llegó, vio que su amigo ya había pagado su partida. No podía estar más frustrado, así que se limitó a hacer que valiera la pena y que su colega recordara aquel día durante mucho tiempo, haciendo sus clásicas bromas. Una vez la partida terminó, Gwen no tardó en echarse a los brazos de Dakota y por lo tanto, no tardaron en hacer que Reyna se marchara. En aquel momento, él tenía la opción de seguirla y soportar el largo trayecto de tren a solas con ella o quedarse e irse con los otros. Por alguna extraña razón, en su cabeza, la segunda opción sonaba menos tortuosa, así que hizo tiempo hasta que la parejita acabara de comerse la oreja.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, paseando por las recreativas, para descubrir que allí estaban las monedas que había ahorrado para la partida de bolos que había acabado pagándole Dakota. Al menos podía entretenerse jugando a algo hasta que fuera hora de irse.

Un juego le cautivó nada más verlo, uno de estos shooters que tienes que coger una escopeta y disparar a un montón de zombies que hay en la pantalla. Jugar solo a ese juego no era tan divertido como jugarlo con alguien pero en aquel instante no es que tuviera muchas posibilidades.

Se acercó a la maquina, decidido, y tras meter una moneda, antes de que pudiera darle al botón de inicio, un chico se colocó justo a su lado. Era un chico de su edad, pero bastante más bajito y delgado, con un pelo negro y unos ojos tan oscuros que, de no ser porque le estaba mirando con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara, Jason ya estaría huyendo a Siberia del miedo. Aunque a lo mejor eso habría sido un poco exagerado. El chico iba vestido con una cazadora de aviador, unos pitillos negros y unas botas negras. Definitivamente era un chico de la ciudad. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero, desde su perspectiva, el pelo se los tapaba.

El chico no decía nada y eso empezó a incomodar un poco a Jason, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Esto… ¿Quieres algo, chaval? –preguntó, intentando no decirlo como si estuviera incómodo (que lo estaba).

-Me preguntaba… Si podía jugar contigo una partida. Ya sabes, este juego en pareja es más divertido – respondió el chico.

Jason no sabía que contestar. Aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y era lo último que esperaba oír. Tardó un poco en asimilarlo y poder responderle.

-Esto… Eh, sí, supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no? –Jason esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Por cierto, me llamo Nico, Nico Di Angelo –se presentó el otro, mientras metía una moneda en la ranura y le daba al botón de inicio.

-Jason Grace. Un placer.

-Grace, ¿eh? Conozco a una chica que se apellida así. Es una amiga. ¡A lo mejor la conoces! Se llam… -Su comentario fue cortado por la música de inicio del juego.

La acción empezaba al segundo, con zombies saliendo de cada esquina de la pantalla. En más de una ocasión, Nico le salvaba el culo, arrancándoles la cabeza a dos enemigos de un solo disparo. La verdad es que al chico se le daba fascinantemente bien aquello, como si hubiera estado cuarenta años seguidos jugando sin parar en aquel lugar.

-Vaya… ¡Esto se te da genial! –dijo Jason, notando que el chico se sonrojaba un poco.

-Bueno… Me encantan las máquinas recreativas. –explicó Nico -. Y la temática de zombies me fascina, así que puedes imaginarte cuál es mi juego favorito aquí dentro. El problema es que no me gusta jugar solo y últimamente Bianca no quiere jugar conmigo.

-¿Bianca? ¿Es tu… novia? –preguntó Jason, aún sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¡Qué va! –Nico empezó a reírse -. Es mi hermana. Pero el caso es que últimamente… La noto muy rara. Como si me estuviera ocultando algo. –La sonrisa del chico poco a poco empezó a difuminarse.

Genial. Ahora Jason se sentía culpable por haber intentado indagar en el tema. Aunque el bajón duró poco. Concretamente hasta el siguiente nivel, el primer boss del juego, en el cual no tardaron en eliminar a los dos chicos. No era de extrañar, las máquinas estaban hechas para sacar el dinero y la dificultad era increíblemente alta.

-Bueno… Se ha terminado –comentó Nico, un poco decepcionado, posando su vista en Jason.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Fue bonito mientras duró… Pero bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir ya. Ha sido un placer. ¡Hasta la próxima, Jay! –Nico se despidió, animadísimo y con una sonrisa aún más grande que cuando se había presentado, como si estuviera feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

Jason estaba confuso. ¿Le acababa de llamar Jay? ¿Era como un mote cariñoso? Ni su madre le llamaba así. Aunque la verdad es que su madre casi ni le llamaba y mucho menos era cariñosa con él.

Al salir por la puerta, le esperaban Dakota y Drew, listos para tomar el tren de vuelta a los barrios bajos. Durante todo el trayecto, los pensamientos de Jason sólo podían centrarse en aquel chico y en su enorme sonrisa al despedirse, en lo amable que había sido y cómo había conseguido, en veinte minutos, que se sintiera más a gusto que con sus amigos de hacía años.

Tal vez sí que había hecho un nuevo amigo. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a que le llamaran "Jay".


	2. Capítulo 2

Había pasado medio año desde el día de la bolera y Jason no había visto a aquel chico desde entonces. Tampoco es que le diera demasiadas vueltas a aquellas alturas, pero era extraño que alguien se te acercara en las recreativas para preguntarte si podía jugar contigo, y más si ese alguien era un adolescente de ciudad. Por lo general, solían ser personas estiradísimas que trataban a los chicos de los suburbios como si fueran chusma, y no había cosa que le irritara más. De no ser por Gwen, más de una vez le habría partido la cara a esos niñatos pijos. Pero Nico había sido diferente. No le había importado compartir una partida y un par de buenos momentos con él, y seguía buscándole una explicación lógica. ¿Tal vez había una parte de la ciudad ahí afuera que no conocía? ¿Algún lugar en el que se viviera mejor que en los suburbios y en el que la gente no le juzgaría?

De todas formas, pensarlo no le iba a ayudar mucho. Por mucho que quisiera ir a ese lugar… ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Su familia se mantenía a duras penas, si por familia se podía entender "su madre y él". La historia completa era demasiado larga y compleja.

Años atrás, su madre, Beryl Grace, había sido una gran estrella de televisión conocida por toda la ciudad, hasta por aquellos que no podían ni permitirse tener tele por cable en casa. Aparecía en la portada de cada revista y cada periódico y no había persona que no hablara de ella. Los rumores decían que debido a su posición conseguía codearse con la alta sociedad, las personas más influyentes del país, y que así fue como conoció a su amor verdadero. Un amor verdadero que se fue nada más saber que ella se había quedado embarazada de una preciosa niña. Aquello fue acabando con su carrera. No podía compaginar una vida de madre sotera con una vida de actriz, así que acabó cayendo en las crueles manos del alcohol. Un par de años después, el hombre volvió para ayudarla, para intentar animarla y hacer que su vida fuera por el buen carril de nuevo. Lo único que consiguió fue volver a dejarla embarazada (esta vez de un niño) y desaparecer.

Beryl nunca había desvelado quién era ese hombre, el padre de sus hijos, y probablemente se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. El revuelo que causaría saber su identidad probablemente duraría semanas o meses.

Cuando Jason nació, su empleo como actriz no era más que un pasado distante al que no iba a poder volver. De nuevo, el alcohol pudo con ella, provocando que Thalia huyera, dejando a su hermano y a su madre solos, quienes se tuvieron que mudar a los suburbios debido a las deudas que se acumulaban.

Así que no, Jason no veía un futuro brillante y lleno de riquezas. Era incapaz de verse viviendo en la gran ciudad cuando a veces ni siquiera podía pagarse un billete de tren a ésta.

Luego había casos como el que se había dado aquel día, en el que Dakota había insistido en pagarle el viaje. Claro que, si lo había hecho, era simplemente porque quería algo a cambio, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Escucha… Tengo que pedirte consejo -dijo Dakota, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Jason, que miraba distraído por la ventana

-¿Sobre qué?

-Verás… -comenzó a explicarle-, como creo que supondrás, llevo un tiempo de tonteo con Gwen –A Jason se le escapó una risa, pero el otro le ignoró-. Sí, vale, un año, ¡lo que sea! El caso es que… ¿Crees que debería dar el paso y pedirle salir?

-Sinceramente, no creo que estéis saliendo, creo que estáis casados –respondió, algo jocoso-. Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo son las chicas. Creo que para ella ya estáis saliendo, pero bueno, nunca está mal tener esta conversación con ella. Ya sabes, pregúntale qué sois, dónde vais… Esas cosas que hacen las parejas.

-Mmhm… Sí. Eso haré. Gracias, Grace.

El resto del trayecto hasta la ciudad fue silencioso. Cuando llegaron, Dakota quería llevar a Jason a un par de tiendas. Por lo visto, en unas semanas era el cumpleaños de Gwen y quería comprarle algo espectacular y hacer que aquel fuera el mejor día de su vida. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho todo aquello.

Cuando iban por la tercera tienda, el teléfono de Dakota sonó. Llamaban de casa; había algún problema y tenía que volver, pero no sin antes pedirle a Jason que le hiciera el favor de comprar el regalo para Gwen. Él suspiró. ¿Qué remedio le quedaba? Todo aquello le pasaba por ser demasiado buen amigo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y aún no había comprado nada. Miró el reloj. El último tren hacia los barrios bajos salía en cinco minutos y él estaba a diez minutos de la estación. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido, callejeando por los oscuros y siniestros callejones de la ciudad, y al girar una esquina se chocó con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. No le había dado tiempo a disculparse y el muchacho ya estaba protestando.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, maldito gilipollas!

Reconocía esa voz. Se giró hacia chico para encontrarse con un rostro con el que probablemente tendría pesadillas aquella noche. Era el mismo chico de las recreativas, pero había cambiado tanto que Jason apenas lo reconocía. Llevaba el pelo más negro, las ojeras más grandes que nunca había visto y la cara completamente demacrada. El conjunto de todo aquello en las oscuras calles de la ciudad provocó que se quedara sin palabras. Y de verdad que quería decir algo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Su lenta capacidad de reacción provocó que el otro se levantara apresurado. Por lo visto no era el único con prisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Eres Nico, ¿verdad?! –exclamó Jason

Nico levantó la vista para mirarle y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de quién era. La sorpresa se veía reflejada en sus ojos, pero no parecía ser muy grata. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y echó a correr. Jason se quedó en la esquina, mirando como el chico corría cuando algo (o más bien alguien) le golpeó por detrás, provocando que cayera de bruces sobre las húmedas baldosas del callejón.

-¡Mierda, joder! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpaba una voz femenina.

La voz era al mismo tiempo dulce pero fuerte. Era una voz completamente firme, pero bonita aún así. Era una voz que Jason juraría haber oído alguna vez, tal vez en sueños. Una voz que le rondaba la cabeza y probablemente hacía años que no escuchaba. No tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta de quién era.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. No podía levantarse. No podía moverse. Aquello no estaba pasando. Era imposible que fuera quien estaba pensando. Llevaba siete años sin oír esa voz. Obviamente había cambiado, pero la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Apoyó las manos sobre el suelo para levantarse y giró la cabeza hacia la chica que se acababa de agachar para ayudarle. Miró a aquellos ojos azules que era imposible no reconocer, más que nada porque los había sacado de la misma persona que él. Estaba mirando a los ojos a su hermana, y ella pareció darse cuenta quien era él, ya que sus cejas se alzaban tanto que casi se le podían salir de la frente.

-Jason… ¿eres tú? –preguntó, como temiendo la respuesta.

No podía ni responder. No se podía creer que después de siete agónicos años al fin tuviera delante de sus narices a la persona a la que más quería en todo el mundo. Su única contestación fue darle un abrazo. A los dos se les empezaron a humedecer los ojos mientras se apretaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro. Jason probablemente iba a perder el tren, pero eso ya ni le importaba. Aquel momento valía la pena, y había demasiadas cosas que quería hablar con ella antes de irse a casa. No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir. Quería quedarse así para siempre. No podía permitirse perderla otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente se separaron. Thalia, a pesar de estar sonriendo, tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Jason… Lo siento muchísimo de verdad -se lamentaba -. No hay día que no piense en ti, te lo juro. Te he echado muchísimo de menos, pero… No podía volver. No con mamá estando así. Sabes que siempre me ha odiado y antes prefiero vivir en la calle que volver con ella… Pero tú no te merecías que te dejara de lado y…

-Eh, eh, eh… Tranquila, Thalia –le interrumpió Jason-. Escucha… Tuviste tus motivos, y no te voy a culpar por ello… Pero ahora soy mayor, ya no soy un niño. Ahora vamos a estar juntos. Y creo que hoy tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.

Una notificación sonó en el móvil de Thalia, a la vez que a Jason se le caía un trozo de corazón. Seguro que la respuesta iba a ser un "no".

-Estoy… algo ocupada… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Han sido siete años. Así que me da igual, no me voy a separar de ti. No esta vez. Esta noche vienes conmigo.

-¿Dónde?

Thalia, sin embargo, no contestó. Simplemente sonrió, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.


End file.
